


to say without shyness

by ohmcgee



Series: ohmcgee's mallverse [43]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, D/s, Light Bondage, M/M, mallverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: It’s just his name, but the way Connor says it when he gets like this is always so breathy and desperate and impatient, and it always goes straight to his dick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the adventures of cute boys who don't even know what bdsm is, but are somehow doing it right anyway!

Kyle doesn’t think about the kinky sex list again until a week or so later, when Connor’s riding him and he drags Kyle’s hand from his chest up to his throat. Even then he doesn’t think about it _much_ because as soon as Kyle squeezes Connor’s throat Connor comes like never before, a strangled shout leaving his lips, and Kyle hadn’t even _touched_ him. Still, it’s like something flickers in the back of Kyle’s mind and he thinks _huh_ , right before he passes out. 

A few days later they’re playing Mario Kart -- or rather, Kyle’s trying to teach Connor how to play Mario Cart and Connor’s being a little shit about it, and they end up wrestling on the bed for half an hour until they’re both hard and panting. 

“You’re not even listening,” Kyle laughs, pinning Connor’s arms over his head when he straddles him, and Kyle’s leaning down so close he can hear the little intake of breath Connor makes when he squeezes his wrist, can watch his pupils dilate to big black saucers in real time. 

Kyle grinds his dick against Connor’s as he squeezes his wrists again, just to see the look on his face. This time Connor can’t help but let out a soft little moan and tilt his hips up for more. 

“God,” Kyle groans. “You’re killing me.”

He wants to touch Connor, wants to _fuck_ him, but he doesn’t want to let go of his wrists either, not with the way Connor’s mouth is parted, all slack and gorgeous, and the way he keeps trying to rut up against him. 

“Kyle,” Connor whines and god, Kyle loves that sound. It’s just his name, but the way Connor says it when he gets like this is always so breathy and desperate and impatient, and it always goes straight to his dick. “I want you,” he says and Kyle’s already about to move to get his pants off when Connor adds, “But don’t. Don’t let go of my hands.”

“Ah,” Kyle says, grinning down at him. “But I kind of need those.”

Connor frowns at him and Kyle thinks he’s probably never seen anything so adorably menacing and yet somehow sexual in his entire life. 

“Hm,” Kyle says, looking around the room. “I’ll be right back. Sit tight.”

He heads straight to his closet, digs around for a few minutes, then comes back with a silver and black striped tie, grinning as he straddles Connor again. 

“Now,” he says as he loops the material around Connor’s wrists and tries to tie it in a decent knot. “I know you’d totally be able to get out of this, but you can be good for me, right?”

Connor’s cheeks flush bright pink and Kyle can feel his cock twitch against his thigh. “I’ll try.”

“Good,” Kyle smiles, then bends down to kiss him. “Just keep your arms like that, okay? And if -- if you want me to take it off, just ask.”

Connor nods, folding his arms behind his head as Kyle hooks his thumbs into Connor’s shorts and starts dragging them down, pausing to swirl his tongue around the head of Connor’s dick before sliding them all the way off. 

“Oh god,” Connor murmurs, straining to look down and watch Kyle when he wraps his mouth around him again. “How am I supposed to watch you doing that and not touch you?”

“Hmm,” Kyle says again when he pulls off, wiping the corner of his mouth. “I’ve got another idea.”

He does the same thing as before, darts over into his closet and comes back with another tie, this one Christmas themed with little reindeer all over it. 

“This okay?” he asks and Connor just nods and raises his head, closes his eyes as Kyle fits the tie around his eyes and ties it in the back, then sits back and has a look at him, sucking in a breath. “That’s beautiful, Connor. You look…”

He doesn’t finish his sentence, not that there are any words in any language to describe how fucking amazing Connor’s looks right now, so he bends down and places a kiss on Connor’s chest, slowly working his way down his belly, making Connor squirm.

“Kyle,” Connor whines again, dick leaking precome everywhere, and Kyle just keeps going at his turtle slow pace, kisses the hollows of Connor’s hips, then avoids his dick altogether to kiss along the inside of his thighs, getting so close that his nose brushes Connor’s balls. “Kyle, _please._ ”

“Well,” Kyle grins and wraps his hand around Connor’s dick. “Since you asked so nicely.”

Connor’s hips buck up off the bed when Kyle takes him in his mouth. “God, _Kyle._ ”

Kyle holds Connor’s hips to the bed as firmly as he can and starts fucking his face on Connor’s cock, slurping and sucking, licking around the head and working him with his hand at the same time. He sucks him for so long his jaw starts to ache from it, so he takes little breaks here and there to mouth at his balls, to teasingly stroke him with his hand. The veins in Connor’s biceps are bulging and there’s a bead of sweat rolling down the center of his chest Kyle’s gotten him so close so many times only to back off. 

“Please,” Connor gasps, thrashing his head back and forth as Kyle strokes him at a slow enough pace to drive him mad with it. “Kyle, please, I need --”

“Need what, Connor?” Kyle asks, rubbing his thumb over Connor’s slit in circles.

“Need to _see_ you,” Connor says. “I need to touch you.”

“Nah,” Kyle says, flicking his tongue out to lap at the precome pouring from the tip. “That’s not what you really need, is it?”

Connor huffs audibly and Kyle sees him actually struggling with his arms, wanting to move them, to break the restraints, but not wanting to at the same time. “ _Kyle._ ”

“All you have to do is ask,” Kyle says sweetly, licking a stripe up Connor’s cock from root to tip, making a full body shudder ripple through Connor. 

“Please,” Connor says, almost sobbing, hips arching up off the bed. “Please let me come.”

“Oh fuck,” Kyle murmurs, the weight of Connor’s plea hitting him straight in his core and he surges forward, kissing Connor’s red, bitten lips, his jaw, kisses his eyelids over the silk that’s covering them. “You’re so beautiful. You’re so good. Come for me, Connor. Please, baby. I want it. I want you to --”

Connor rips the tie around his wrists in two when he comes, reaching out to clutch at Kyle as it rocks through him, whimpering and moaning into his mouth as Kyle strokes him through it, holds him and kisses his face until he’s completely spent.

Kyle finally pushes the blindfold up and smiles down at him. “That was my favorite tie, you know.”

Connor just makes a soft little noise and nuzzles against his neck, so Kyle kisses the top of his head and slides out of bed, comes back with a minutes later with a warm, wet cloth and wipes them both down before crawling back under the covers and wrapping his arms around Connor.

“Mm,” Connor says drowsily. “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Kyle laughs. “It’s not like you were the only one enjoying it.”

“But,” Connor says, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. “You didn’t even…”

Honestly, Kyle didn’t even think about that until now. Which is...totally weird for him, actually, but he just shrugs and presses his lips to Connor’s shoulder. “I just wanted to take care of you. Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Connor smiles, then curls into him like a kitten -- a six foot tall kitten with enough muscle mass to sink a boat, but a soft, cuddly kitten still. “That’s alright with me.”


End file.
